warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Leader
}} Expansion This article is a stub. It would be greatly apreciated if another user could help expand it. ClaraMy Talk Page 11:12, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :I totally agree! All the page on Clan positions are longer (deputy kit,etc.) and this is like the most important position!--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 14:44, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :The first thing that should be done on this page is it should have a kinda list of current leaders(Leopardstar,Firestar,Onestar and Batty Blackstar). Maybe someone could add some pix of these leaders? Can another user help me with this? I dont know where to start. ClaraMy Talk Page 17:59, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :I expanded the article. Waitingforspring 08:10, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Resignment I wrote: Upon resignment the former leader loses the leader name and the lives granted by ancestors. Is this correct? It would be logical, but I don't remember Pinestar losing his name, and he took an extra life with him. Waitingforspring 08:10, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :I dont know,but Brokenstar stopped being a leader and Shadowclan got a new leader, however he kept his 9 lives. ClaraMy Talk Page 13:47, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Indeed so, but he did not resign, he was banished. Helixtalk 15:34, March 2, 2010 (UTC) 2 things 1. It's resignation, not resignment 2. The leader loses their name, but not the lives StarClan gave them. However many lives they have left is subtracted from the number of lives the new leader gets. E.G. Sunstar was only given eight lives because Pinestar still had one left. 9-1=8. And StarClan was even more petty with Nightstar, who didn't receive any lives at all simply because the former leader still had some left. I hope that this clarifies things some, Grizabella: The Glamor Cat 00:11, March 3, 2010 (UTC) You cant really use Pinestar & Sunstar as an example here, can you? Because Pinestar never went to Highstones to formally give up his rank; remember how upset Goosefeather was that Pinestar never told StarClan what he was planning? Wasn't it because he thoght that if a leader did not give the rank up at Highstones, then they would subtract the lives from the new leader? So woldn't it just be if he formaly gave up leadership to Starclan, could the leader still get name and all nine lives? Hollytail 00:43, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah that sounds possible. Maybe a user could ask the erins. [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clara']]My Talk Page But when he went with bluefur he could have asked or told them. 23:54, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Should there be a section saying: "The lives given to a leader can be: *Compassion *Justice *Nobility *Faith *Endurance *etc." I don't know all the lives. It might take a while to find all of them, but if everyone helps, maybe? 20:51, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Slideshow -Why is there a slideshow on the page? It doesn't seem relevant to the page, may I remove it? ScarletwindMedicine Cat of SolarClan 01:59, February 17, 2011 (UTC)- Never mind, Nightshine removed it. ScarletwindMedicine Cat of SolarClan 02:10, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Capitalization Is the correct term "leader" or "Leader"? I've been seeing both in the article. 19:57, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :I've seen both, myself. I think it should be lowercase, honestly. That seems to be a lot of what I'm seeing, even in the books. [[User:Cloudskye|'Law']][[Warriors Wiki:Books|'liet']] ''Me'' 20:00, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Leader? Healer? I went to make a new page called 'Healer' but it was previous deleted before I joined this Wiki. I'm sorry, but Leader isn't the right term for the Tribe. There should be a page entitled 'Healer'. Can anyone give me a reason why there isn't??? TheMoonclaw 07:11, July 3, 2011 (UTC) : I'm guessing that this was decided based on the fact that we don't have enough information on Healers to do more than the paragraph that we have on this page. I could see at least turning the "Healer" page into a redirect to the approriate section of this page... So that if someone looked up Healer they wouldn't get a blank page. 15:51, December 30, 2011 (UTC) : I made a page entitled, 'Teller of the Pointed Stones' for the position. Splashmist3271 (talk) 22:12, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Clan Leader Lives In StarClan? Do clan leaders join StarClan with nine StarClan lives or one? I know Dark Forest leaders, like Tigerstar, only get one life which makes sense because their ancestors want nothing to do with them. But what about leaders in StarClan? WiggleCat (talk) 23:21, June 7, 2018 (UTC) The way for a Clan leader to join StarClan is losing all their nine lives. Then they enter StarClan with just one life. 23:42, June 7, 2018 (UTC)